


Chibi's World

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dog's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi's World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. 
> 
> It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/1512.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/2215.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Chibi was laying in his bed, when his Master entered the kitchen. He sent him a smile, like usuall, then made himself a coffe, which he drank through the straw. He's always drinking through a straw, when he's in a hurry. Humans are weird.  
\- I'm sorry, Chibi, but I'm late anyway, so we'll go for a walk later - said Master and ran, like Chibi used to call it, to change his fur. Today Master was smiling oddly again. Chibi did not remember the last time, when Master wasn't lost in his thoughts. Especially mornings. Master came back after two hours. He was thinking about something again. He went with him for a walk like he promised. Chibi liked walks. Since some time ago his walks were accompanied by those weird sounds, which people call music. Chibi would already sing that if he were a human. And when one guitar (yes one, dog's hearing is sharp) played it's solo, Master bumped into tree, street lamp, passerby, post or something else. Once Chibi had to pull Master's leg, so he wouldn't fall into a lake. Once he was to late - Master caught flu and Small Master and Smaller Master often came to visit. Chibi did not understand Master's condition. He didn't behave like that before. But since a really long time Master was always pensive. Chibi had enough. In the evening he layed down in his bed and fallen asleep. It wast night when he woke up. Master closed the door shut. He didn't came back. It was morning. Master wasn't coming home. That nice Blonde Master, who's always taking care of Chibi, when Master went to concerts, like Blonde Master calls it, also didn't came. It was noon. Chibi opened fridge with his nose. Master wasn't home, so he had nothing to eat. Master is not going to threaten him now with hitting him with his guitar, because he's away. And then the door opened. Master came back with something in shape of a guitar in his paw, and behind him some other Master went inside. Hm... Who's that? Chibi had seen him sometimes and he even knew that smell, but why was he carrying those big, rectangular, black thing in his paws, that humans call suitcases?  
\- Listen, Chibi, I'm sorry I left you for so long, but I didn't knew it will take me so much time - said Master and pet his head. Chibi did not understand, why Master didn't hit him with his guitar for eating food out of fridge. But he noticed that Master finally didn't have that weird smile. He layed on his bed and fallen asleep. Yes, everything came back to normal. And there's another person to go for walks with him.

* * *

  
Chibi was already thinking that New Master's arrival will change everything. But for the better. But it didn't seem so. Why? Because New Master brought with him something with claws sharp like a razor and is constantly meowing annoyingly. Yes, that cat really annoyed Chibi. And she's thinking she's allowed to do everything. It's his house, his backyard and even his fence on which Chikin likes to walk. What kind of name is that? Yes, New Master's ideas for names are weird. Like his Master's.  
\- Hey, Little, what's up? - asked Chikin, when she came to tease him. Like usual.  
\- Nothing, Chicken, go away - odparł Chibi. replied Chibi. He's going to bite her, tear her apart and bury her in backyard, but first, he'll make sure Master and New Master aren't close. Because both of them threatened him with their guitars if he did something to that cat. They also threatened the cat, but she doesn't care at all about that.  
\- My backyard was prettier, you know? - Chikin gracefully jumped on the fence. - And my house was prettier, like everything back there. And here it smells like wet dog. It smelled like flowers at my place.  
\- If you haven't noticed, brainless cat, My Master is allergic pretty much to everything. Esepecially those flowers and their stupid pollen - said Chibi angrily.  
\- I've been here for only one month, I don't know Your Master yet - explained Chikin.  
\- But I know everything about Yours and if I could, I would tell it all to the reporters, because everything's "secret" to him - replied Chibi.  
\- I would kill you if you did that - said Chikin.  
\- Yes? Then my Master would instantly throw you out through the window - replied Chibi.  
\- Then mine would leave him - said Chikin. - And poor thing wouldn't have his dog and his lover.  
\- What are you talking about? - Chibi kind of did not understand, what was going through her head. - My Master is a master, Yours Master is a master...  
\- Aw, Chibi, I don't know if it's different with humans, but two males also can live together - explained Chikin to him.  
\- You know what? Humans are weird - stated Chibi.  
\- You're right - agreed Chikin, then she jumped off the fence. - So, Yours Master is allergic, yes?  
\- Yes - noded Chibi. - And sometimes he's bumping into trees and other things.  
\- What? Mine's also constantly hitting something - Chikin came closer to him.  
\- Humans are really weird - said Chibi. - And their sight might be weak.  
\- You're right - agreed Chikin. - Wanna go drink some milk?  
\- Sure - noded Chibi and followed her. Maybe she's not that bad?

The end


End file.
